


An important part of Ichinomiya Tokiya's peaceful daily life.

by KumiLovesRoulette



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: A tiny mention of blood and violence, Google translate most of the fic, I didn't give the OC name because lazy, M/M, No worry he didn't harm the OC, One-sided love from the OC to Otoya, Otoya doesn't even appear, Shining Live, Tokiya's jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumiLovesRoulette/pseuds/KumiLovesRoulette
Summary: An idea happened after reading Ichinomiya Tokiya card's side story chapter 3. Beware of possessive!Tokiya.





	An important part of Ichinomiya Tokiya's peaceful daily life.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Tokiya's card in Melody of Discord event.
> 
> I love this event! Smiled a lot when reading the story. I hope next event will continue the story with Otoya as the UR.
> 
> I was planning for the fic to be longer (more about the bracelets, how they were supposed to be engaged if Otoya had been born a girl etc) but well, let's wait for the next event.

His chance has come.

This is an opportunity for him to spend time by that person’s side.

He has just discovered that there were some senior delinquents causing a commotion in front of the train station, if he reports back to them, they will go there to deal with it, he could fight with them side by side on that battlefield and— he will confess if he can. Telling them that he has always been watching them, been attracted by their glittering ruby eyes and the smile that shines more than the sun.

Yes, his favourite person is none other than Ichinomiya Otoya, one of the Noble Institute Student Council President’s most trusted subordinates. As a member of the council, A-kun knows that Otoya has always been quietly dealing with the delinquents who had caused troubles to the academy and its students. And A-kun himself had been saved by Otoya. His crush began to flourish from that boundless admiration.

A-kun runs at full speed, he must quickly find Otoya to start the plan. Although it is dark now but he knows Otoya often stays late to discuss with the president, he has to take this opportunity quickly!

**BAM!**

Because he was too busy thinking about his plan, A-kun bumped into a person who had just stepped out of the school gate. He apologized frantically until he realized who it was.

“Oh, you’re the student council’s… What are you doing in such a hurry? Calm down and tell me what’s happened.”

It’s Ichinomiya Tokiya, the famous model student, a member of the student council, and Otoya’s cousin. _Good, he will know where Otoya is_ , A-kun doesn’t think much and immediately explains the situation.

“Some senior delinquents are causing commotion in front of the train station? Ugh, they should be preparing for their college entrance exams.”

A-kun nodded furiously, he excitedly repeated his question _where is Otoya-san_?

"Otoya ..." - Tokiya was about to say it but suddenly stopped, staring at A-kun. _Oops, did he find out about something? Tokiya-san, there was indeed a fight, I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you about my true intention_.

A-kun suddenly broke out in cold sweat when the other's eyebrows furrowed, _too scary_ , how can a person who seemed to be soft and gentle could give off such a dark atmosphere? _If you don’t want to tell me then I will find him myself, you don’t have to be that scary_!

“Fine, I will go.” – Tokiya sighed, his eyes kept watching each of A-kun's expressions. “Usually, I would let Otoya handle this, but if I don’t use my fists every once in a while, I will only wind up getting rusty.”

_What? Oh no no no, then what will happen to my perfect plan?! Just tell me where Otoya is! I’m begging you!_

“What’s that look for?” – Tokiya smirked, his eyes didn't stop watching him. “Don’t think I can do it? I have been avoiding dirty works recently so naturally you wouldn’t be aware.”

"That's not it!" - A-kun freaks out. “How about this, Tokiya-san goes there first, I go to look for Otoya-san then chase after! The more people the better!”

He was going to get through Tokiya and run into the academy when a hand grabbed his shoulder. The hand was as hard as steel, it made him groan. _Ouch, that hurts_.

“Come with me. I’ll show you what happens to those who attempt to disrupt my peaceful daily life.”

***

A-kun is disappointed because his perfect plan to confess to his unrequited love was ruined, but he is more impressed by Tokiya's strength. He could be sure Tokiya is even stronger than Otoya, his elegant appearance really has deceived people. There’s no signs of wound on Tokiya’s after he had beaten out a group of seniors of nearly ten people, only a bit of dirt on his white uniform. Otoya's fighting style is not that clean, it is quite messy and fearless. A-kun begins to remember the image of Otoya saving him on that day, dreaming for a moment until his cheeks encounter with something wet, metallic smell rushes straight into his nose.

“T-Tokiya-san?!”

He jerked backwards, touching his face. It’s blood! Tokiya just smeared the blood of the beaten people on his face! _What was that for?!_

"A-san of class 1-B isn’t it?" – His heart sank, his spine went cold when those dark eyes stared at him as if to swallow him. "Did you see it clearly? The consequences of those who disturb my peaceful daily life?”.

"Y-Yes!" - A-kun said louder than usual, he was afraid that if he said it too small, he would turn out just like those people who are lying down on the ground.

"Otoya is an important part of that life." – Tokiya raises his left hand, revealing the silver bracelet on his wrist, A-kun realizes that bracelet is the same as Otoya’s. Tokiya closed his eyes and kissed the bracelet gently, his lips softly drawing a slight smile. That gentleness only lasted in the blink of an eye, as soon as he took his lips off the bracelet, those sharp eyes glared at A-kun as if to slash him in half. "I hope you will not follow these stupid guys."

After saying that, Tokiya slowly left the place, didn’t care about A-kun who was still trembling in fear behind.


End file.
